


Our Day

by iamastaykid (ourjustqueen)



Category: K-pop, Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Bus, Bus Journeys, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cute, Cute Ending, Drabble, Early Mornings, Essays, F/M, Fluff, High School, Inspired By Tumblr, M/M, Mentioned Day6, Mentions of Day6 Songs, School Essays, School bus, Tumblr: s0ftseo, small oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-28
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-10-18 11:43:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 438
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17580176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ourjustqueen/pseuds/iamastaykid
Summary: You hated school and you hated the bus journey to school. However, your best friend, Kim Seungmin, somehow made it more bearable.





	Our Day

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to [s0ftseo](https://s0ftseo.tumblr.com) for [this awesome tumblr post](https://s0ftseo.tumblr.com/post/180501100006/0754pm-imagine-sitting-next-to-seungmin-and), which is the inspiration for this drabble/oneshot.

A tired yawn escaped your lips as your eyes attempted to flutter close. The bus journey to school seemed to be taking a lot longer today. Maybe it was the rush hour traffic; maybe it was your boredom; maybe it was your nostalgic yearn for your bed and cosy covers. You were certainly not a morning person – and your best friend Kim Seungmin, who you were currently sat next to you, often teased you about it.

You turned your head to gaze out of the somewhat dirty window, hoping that the outside would become a distraction from your looming tiredness. People rushed everywhere: some were late for work, some were swiftly trying to make sure their shops and businesses were ready for the day’s influxing flood of customers. The sunrise glistened beautifully upon the city: reflecting in some of the windows, it touched your eyes, making you squint even more.

Gently, you felt someone tap your shoulder. You drew your eyes away from the moving scenes of outside and turned to look at Seungmin. On the bus journey to school every day, you and Seungmin sat next to each other. Always. Without fail.

Seungmin smiled at you, his lips curling into a sunny smile. “You didn’t get much sleep last night, did you?”

You nodded your head and yawned simultaneously. “I had to finish some essays that are due in today.” You stated as you rubbed your eyes.

Seungmin chuckled at you. He reached a hand up to his ear and removed an earphone. “Here.” He said, handing it to you.

A small smile tugged at your lips as you felt your cheeks flush slightly with warmth. “Thanks.” You mumbled, tucking a piece of H/C hair behind your ear. You put the earphone into your ear and glanced at Seungmin. “Really? Day6, again?”

Seungmin let out a light chuckle and grinned at you. “Did you expect anything else, though?”

You shook your head, the smile still upon your lips. “Not really,” You said as you bopped your head to the fast pace of Day6’s song ‘Dance Dance’. “You really are the biggest My Day that I know.”

Seungmin smiled and turned up the volume of the music. He rested his head on your shoulder; you noticed that this has become a habit of this. As the song changed from the fast tempo of ‘Dance Dance’ to the slow pace of ‘I Like You’, you glanced down at your lap and saw Seungmin rubbing circles on the back of your hand. You smiled contently, happy you had Seungmin as the slow melody gradually lulled you back to sleep.


End file.
